


Anytime You Want

by thedoctorhasasociopathintheimpala



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Suggestive Themes, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorhasasociopathintheimpala/pseuds/thedoctorhasasociopathintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is trying to work, but Magnus is distracting (more like taunting) him. Fluff and witty banter ensues. (Some suggestive banter as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime You Want

Anytime You Want

Magnus stares seductively over at Alec, practically purring. His eyes are glowing with lust. Alec looks up from his reading and notices Magnus. He laughs softly, as he asks, “Can I help you with something?” 

Magnus licks his lips, as he sidles over to Alec. His warm breath tickles Alec’s ear, as Magnus whispers, “You're making me hot Alexander Lightwood.” The words send shivers down Alec’s spine. “I want you. Let me have you.” Magnus adds, while moving one of his hands onto Alec’s leg. 

Blushing furiously, all while trying to focus on his reading, Alec stammers, “Come on, Magnus. I’m working over here. You’re like a cat, always desperately in need of constant attention.” Magnus’ eyes flash fiercely as he puts on a playful frown.

“But you're always working,” Magnus whines, moving his hand up Alec’s leg. “Please Alexander? Just this once?” A faint twitch in Alec’s lip, curls into a smirk. Haphazardly, he tosses his book behind him, trusting Magnus will help him fix it later, if the spine ends up breaking. 

Alec moves forward on the couch, straddling his legs around Magnus. Their foreheads touch faintly, one of Alec’s hands tenderly cupping the side of Magnus’ face for one brief, beautiful, intimate moment.

Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the moment is gone, replaced by a whirlwind of passion. Hands roaming, lips crashing, teeth bumping, tongues colliding, until finally both partners need to pause to catch their breath. 

Deciding, for now, that they’ve both had enough, they fall back on the couch, Alec propped up on Magnus’ arm, in just the right way that allows Magnus to pepper Alec’s black mass of curls with kisses.

Sighing contentedly, Magnus growls, “I love you with your shirt on.” Magnus brings their lips together again, then backs up, and adds, “But, you look even better when it’s off.” He reaches down to the hem of Alec’s shirt, and tugs on it playfully.

“Why are we still doing this?” Alec asks, moving his hands down to stop Magnus’. “Haven't you had enough? Aren’t you tired yet?” Alec smiles, and looks up at the warlock.

Magnus nips Alec’s ear playfully, and whispers in his ear, “I’ll never tire of you Alexander. So, what do you say? Can you spare me a little more time?” Magnus rakes his hand through Alec’s hair, trying to take his mind off of working.

Alec grins, as he says, “ I’ll always spare time for you. Whenever you ask, I’ll be there. I’ll drop whatever I’m doing, for moments like this, any time you want. Because these moments are the ones that count, and these moments are more important than demons or Jace or whatever is riding me at any given time. I love you, Magnus.”

Magnus smirks, as he says, “I know something else that can be riding you. An experience which you might find quite enjoyable.” Alec rolls his eyes, so Magnus clears his throat, and in a more sincere tone says, “ Alright, fine. No jokes. I love you too, Alexander. You know that. I've loved you ever since I first set eyes upon you, and I’ll love you until death and beyond. You are the brightness that fills up my millions and millions, of dark and miserable days.” In a much more lighthearted manner, Magnus said, “So what do you say?” He smirks, mischief glowing in his eyes, “Ready for round two?” 

A simple nod on Alec’s part, and in seconds they are at it again, their passion so raw, so beautiful, so true, that words could never do it justice. When they are finally able to take a deep breath, and pull apart for a second, Magnus is purring like never before. As for Alec, well he is just sitting there, smirking at his handiwork.

With a victorious kiss on Magnus’ lips, Alec tells him smiling, “I love what I do to you.” Alec slides his hand up to Magnus’ jaw and rests it there, rubbing his thumb mindlessly across Magnus’ lips.

Smiling, eyes glowing, purring, Magnus breathes, “As do I. Now do it again.” With that, he pulls Alec close to him, for one final kiss, before they decide they really ought to get some work done. Alec sits back up, and moves to grab the book he had thrown earlier, off of the floor. Magnus whines, and sits back up. 

“Come on, Alec! You can’t do this to me. Besides, you said, ‘Anytime I want’. Please, Alec? Work is overrated anyway.” He crosses his arms over his chest, and sticks his bottom lip out.

Alec merely laughs, as he cracks his book open once again, and begins to read. He looks up once, into Magnus’ imploring eyes, and says, “No distractions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated, feedback is as well. If you have the time, feel free to give us some suggestions for what you want us to write. (Check out our fandoms in our profile if you want to know which ones we can write about.) Thanks for reading. 
> 
> ~R and A


End file.
